99 Days Without You Larry Stylinson
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Harry esta muerto. La noticia afecto mucho a Louis, le afecto tanto que los chicos tuvieron que llevarlo a una terapeuta. Esta le regala una pequeña agenda, aunque Louis suele llamarle diario, en ese diario Louis contara los 99 días que vivió sin Harry. Como supero todo el asunto sobre la muerte de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_Querido Harry, _

_Ya te has ido desde hace dos semanas. No lo he lidiado muy bien. Los chicos me han enviado a un terapeuta para que me ayude a olvidar. Pero no puedo olvidar. Tu eres todo lo que pienso. Tu cabeza de risos hermosos. la forma en que tu sonrisa ilumina toda la habitación y tus hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amo. Eres imposible de olvidar. Yo no quiero olvidar. Por supuesto, lo chicos están preocupados por mi. Incluso yo estoy preocupado por mi. Mi terapeuta esta preocupado también, y por eso es que me ha regalado este diario, así puedo escribir mis pensamientos mas íntimos. Se supone que tengo que entregárselo cada semana para que ella lo lea, me siento extraño al entregárselo. La mayoría de mis pensamientos giran entorno a ti, supongo que por eso es que ella quiere leer mas, para asegurarse de que estoy manejando todo bien. Pero... Para ser honesto, no lo estoy. y si, estoy consciente de que leerá esto. Pero la verdad tiene que salir tarde o temprano, ¿no?. Ella nunca me especifico que debía escribir, solo que tengo que escribir. Así que estoy escribiendo para ti. Espero que no te importe. Quiero que sepas como manejé todo este asunto. Te diré como ha sido todo sin ti aquí conmigo. Todo lo que escribiré aquí sera sobre lo que siento. Desde el primer dia, también conocido como: el día en que tu dejaste este mundo._

* * *

_**Bueno... No se si han escuchado de este fic, tbh es un fic muy lindo y muy sentimental. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! -Sandy x **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Día uno.**

* * *

Me desperté como lo hacia todas las mañanas, esperando encontrarte acurrucado a mi lado. Pero cuando me di la vuelta, la cama estaba vacía y tu estabas en ningún sitio para ser visto. Al principio me removí, diciéndome a mi mismo que de seguro tu estabas haciendo el desayuno o duchándote. Pero la falta de ruido en el apartamento tuvo que haberme disuadido y me disculpo por no hacer caso. Debería haberlo sabido. Tuve que haberte detenido. Cuando finalmente me levante de la cama, el silencio de la casa me ponía nervioso, y fue entonces cuando los nervios empezaron a hacer efecto. Me sentí aturdido al caminar mientras los buscaba, mis rodillas se sentían mas débiles con cada paso que daba. Se podría decir que cuando te encontré caí de rodillas. Llore. Mucho en realidad. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas venenosas y mi corazón bombeo el veneno cuando te vi.

Pero no te culpo, nunca lo he hecho. Me culpo a mi mismo.

Jamas seré capaz de olvidar ese día, o borrar esa imagen de tu frió cuerpo tendido en el piso. Esa horrible imagen me persigue todos los días y todas las noches. Hice lo único que podía hacer, llamar a una ambulancia. Ellos estuvieron allí en cuestión de minutos, llevándote lejos de mi.

Era incapaz de moverme, creo que estaba igual que Niall y Zayn, los había llamado junto con Liam después que la ambulancia se fue, mientras lloraba en el asiento trasero del auto. Fue Liam el que condujo siguiendo a la ambulancia, mientras yo me encontraba llorando en silencio en el asiento trasero. Yo no quería creerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

** Día 2 y 3.**

* * *

**Día dos: **

Tu familia estaba allí. Todos estábamos allí. Abrace a tu madre, tratando de consolarla mientras lloraba a moco tendido. Yo estaba tratando de contener mis propias lagrimas. El resto de los chicos se habían hecho cargo de Gemma, quien comenzó a llorar y a gritar, negándose a creer que su hermano le había dejado. Las lagrimas volaban por todo el lugar, fue difícil diferir a quien pertenecían las lagrimas, pero realmente no importaba. Todos observamos desde la barrera como te levantaban de la cama, y te colocaban en una camilla larga, una sabana blanca y delgada te cubrió, no pude ver tu rostro por ultima vez.

Me negué a creer que te habías ido. Todavía me sigo negando.

Tu vas a volver, ¿verdad? Espero que si. Todo el mundo esta muy _jodido_ al respecto. Echo de menos la forma en que solían ser las cosas, ¿sabes?. Ahora cualquier persona casi nunca sonríe. Echo de menos tu sonrisa.

* * *

**Día tres: **

****Silencio. Esa es la única palabra que puedo utilizar para describir ese día. De hecho, cualquier día mas allá del segundo caía en silencio. No había palabras para decir entonces, todavía no hay ninguna. Los chicos y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de Liam con rigidez, con lagrimas deslizándose por nuestras mejillas cuando nos dimos cuenta, que ya no había mas "One Direction".

No hay "One Direction" sin ti, y todavía no la hay.

Así que ese día se desperdicio en todos nuestros pensamientos tristes, preguntándonos que íbamos a hacer ahora que tu te habías ido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 4 y 5.**

* * *

**Día cuatro: **

Encontré tu nota ese día. La vista familiar de tu escritura me condujo a las lagrimas. No pude encontrarme a mi mismo como para compartirlo con alguien. Anne me visto ese día. Creo que fue un Miércoles, realmente no sabia. Tampoco me importaba. Por lo general, estaríamos en los ensayos, pero la noticia ya se había filtrado a la prensa, y se expandió por todo Twitter. Me negué a entrar en Twitter o ver la televisión. Las únicas cosas que decían eran puras predicciones sobre por qué te habías ido, pero yo sabia por qué, así que no quería escuchar otras teorías.

Nuestras fans te extrañan. Incluso muchas se habían acercado a mi mientras caminaba por las calles, llorando a moco tendido y abrazándome, disculpándose por mi perdida. Decían que eras increíble y una persona increíble, no te merecías ir tan joven. Estoy de acuerdo con ellos. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Bueno, yo se por qué. Pero no puedo mantener mi cabeza alrededor de eso todo el tiempo.

Al final termine mostrando la nota a tu madre. Se que tu la habías escrito para mi, y solo para mi, pero yo sentía que ella tenia derecho a saber. Lloro, Haz. Lloro mucho. Siento como si yo fuera el culpable de todo esto y el peso en mis hombros sigue creciendo.

* * *

**Día cinco:**

Por fin empezamos a organizar tu funeral ese día. No sabia si era demasiado pronto para organizarlo o demasiado tarde, pero lo único que sé es que nadie quería organizarlo. Nadie quería aceptar que realmente ya te habías ido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día**** 6 y 7**

* * *

**Día seis:**

Le mostré a los chicos la nota ese día. Bueno, yo no se la mostré exactamente. La había dejado en el mesón de la cocina, y Zayn la había encontrado.

Entro a la sala de estar con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, y comenzó a gritarme.

Me grito por no haberles contado. Me grito por ser egoísta. Y me hecho la culpa de todo a mí.

Niall y Liam trataron de calmarlo. Yo no lo culpaba por estar enojado conmigo. Yo estaba enojado conmigo mismo también.

* * *

**Día siete: **

Una semana sin ti en mi vida, se sentía como una eternidad, me pase todo el día viendo vídeos y entrevistas viejas de nosotros cuando estábamos en "_The X Factor", _fingiendo que estabas allí conmigo, riendo juntos.

* * *

**Se que muchos se preguntaran... "¿Por que los capítulos son tan cortos?" **

**Como saben, originalmente esto no es mio, y la escritora decidió escribirlo tal cual como a ella le parecía mejor, así que por ende los capítulos son cortos, tal vez algunos sean un poco solo un poco mas largos, solo un poco eh. Igual... Espero que disfruten de la historia ;) -Sandy x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Día ocho al doce:**

He decido escribir mas en estos días, porque no han pasado muchas cosas.

Zayn aun se negaba a hablar conmigo y yo no lo culpaba. Liam y Niall hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para hablar conmigo, pero me había vuelto muy distante. No he hablado con nadie, a excepción de ti, por supuesto. Pero tu no estabas allí, y eso comenzó a preocuparle a los chicos.

* * *

**Día trece: **

Probablemente debería haber mencionado en el día "9" que ese mismo día acabamos la organización de tu funeral. Cuatro días mas tarde y ahí estaba yo, de pie, en un traje negro cerca de un agujero negro y profundo en el suelo, en el que te verías obligado a permanecer por el resto de la eternidad.

No fue a ataúd abierto. Todos sabíamos lo mucho que odiaba la gente verte cuando no estabas decente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que así seria mejor, y para ser honesto, yo no quería mirarte a la cara porque sabia que tus ojos estarían abiertos _(no por mucho tiempo) _pero yo no seria capaz de volver a ver tus ojos verdes.

Llore de nuevo ese día. ¡Demonios!, llore todos los días desde el día en que te fuiste. Pero ese día fue mucho peor. Mientras te colocaban en el interior del agujero, estuve a punto de detenerlos. Por suerte tenia a Niall, Liam y Zayn para detenerme. Caí al suele de rodillas, llorando a moco tendido. No era capaz de mantenerme firme en tu funeral, y lo siento.

Debes estar decepcionado de mi. Siempre pensaste que era fuerte. Solo cuando estoy contigo, y ahora que te has ido no se que hacer conmigo mismo. Fue un largo funeral, abrace a cada miembro de tu familia, pidiendo disculpas y murmurando palabras incoherentes mientras lloraba. Gemma y Anne me abrazaron por mas tiempo, y sollozaban en mis hombros. Me separe de ellas y observe a Gemma un largo rato, le dije que ustedes dos eran muy parecidos. Ella es hermosa Harry, prometo cuidar de ella.

Prometo cuidar de tu madre también. Ella siempre fue como una segunda madre para mi de todos modos. Cuando la abrace, me susurro algo al oído que nunca olvidare, y espero que no me estuviera mintiendo.

"Él te amaba, tu lo sabes." Susurro y se retiro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se alejo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, dejándome sin palabras, entonces volví a llorar. Liam tuvo que cargarme hasta el auto, me resistí. No quería dejarte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Día catorce: **

Me gustaría decir que yo no estaba dispuesto a ir a terapia. Pero los chicos insistieron en que fuera. Fui, pero no me gusto. La terapeuta me atosigaba para obtener más información, me preguntaba cómo me sentía y que pensaba. No me agrada la invasión de la privacidad. Mis pensamientos estaban destinados a permanecer ocultos, no para terminar aquí.

Pero estoy aquí ahora, escribiendo para ti.

A veces puedo sentirte, ya sabes. Es como si me estuvieras mirando. Y en lugar de estar asustado, como me imagine que seria, es bastante reconfortante.

* * *

**Día quince: **

Y aquí estoy, presente este día. Hoy, me siento… vació. Pero… Supongo que eso es lo que sientes cuando pierdes a la persona que amas, ¿verdad? Sarah leyó mi diario anoche - ¿Olvide decirte que el nombre de mi terapeuta es Sarah? Bueno, lo es.

Parecía estar decepcionada de mí, pero no encontré una razón para que me importara. Me dijo que dejara de escribir, pero le dije que en realidad me ayudaba. En cierto modo lo hace. Siento como si estuvieras aquí conmigo, leyendo todo lo que anoto en esta página.

En este momento, volviendo a la actualidad. No he hecho muchas cosas para ser sincero. Niall vino a visitarme y vimos un par de películas para recordar los viejos tiempo. Liam me llamo solo para saber cómo estaba. Sin embargo, todavía no hay noticias de Zayn, me estoy empezando a preocupar sobre si nuestra amistad de arreglara algún día.


End file.
